<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like You by lovelyirony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850344">Just Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony'>lovelyirony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>anyways we love them, but that's okay, it works out :), peggy and sharon being family? oh yeah babey, peggy is really awkward around her niece at first, sharon's too smart for her own good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy didn't mean to influence Sharon as much as she did. It's just...the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter &amp; Sharon Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy is scared. She is the type of woman that does not get easily scared. She’s stopped communist plots of assassination, fought against men that were three heads taller than her and won, and successfully gotten her own organization lead by herself, which was practically unheard of at the time. </p><p>So why should she be scared of looking after her niece? </p><p>Her brother had a baby girl. Sharon. Peggy sent them a lovely card, nappies, and two or three cute outfits for her. But she’s not the type of person to be so…caring. Motherly? Well she does want to be a mother, but it’s so soon. </p><p>But then her brother asked if she could please babysit Sharon for a Saturday, as they’re going to a wedding all day and will be back Sunday morning to pick up their little girl.</p><p>Peggy said yes. She could’ve said she was busy, but she needed an excuse to not work on paperwork. </p><p>So Sharon is coming. Sharon is six years old. She writes thank-you cards for the gifts that Peggy sends, and when Peggy talks to her brother, it always seems that Sharon’s climbing a tree or coming in with an injury. </p><p>So she’s not surprised to see her niece in overalls that already have a stain somewhere on them, ratty tennis shoes that have seen better days certainly, and her mother is apologizing for her appearance. </p><p>“She…wanted to go exploring,” she says. </p><p>“Exploration is an important part of life,” Peggy offers. “But I’m sure that it’ll work out.” </p><p>Her mother leaves with a kiss on the forehead and an excited little walk back to the car. Probably the first time she could get drunk in a while, Peggy presumes. </p><p>Sharon stares at her aunt. </p><p>“What do you do for a job, Aunt Peggy?” </p><p>“Um…” Peggy searches for an answer. “I work for a law firm.” </p><p>Sharon scrutinizes her for a moment. </p><p>“Not ordinary law?” </p><p>Damn, she’s perceptive. </p><p>Peggy asks her if she would like some tea. Sharon thinks. </p><p>“Do you have any mint?” </p><p>“I’m afraid not.” </p><p>“Oh. No thank you then. Daddy always makes breakfast tea and it tastes like dirt.” </p><p>Peggy laughs. She pulls some juice out of the fridge, bought especially for Sharon’s visit. </p><p>“Apple juice, then?” </p><p>It’s all very awkward, really. Peggy doesn’t really know how to treat children. This was a horrible idea. But she has to persevere because it is only ten-thirty and there’s a whole day to be had. </p><p>So they visit the Smithsonian. Sharon has been there before and chatters about Dorothy’s shoes, different technology they have on display, and the adventures that her classmates went on. </p><p>“Joe tried to climb a wall, but he didn’t get very far. Miss Rosemary said if he did it again that she would kill him. But she told me not to tell mommy that.” </p><p>Peggy chuckles to herself. </p><p>“Did you tell your mother?” </p><p>“No. She would involve the school board. That’s too messy, Aunt Peggy.” </p><p>Sharon knows more beyond her years, which is a very curious thing for a child. </p><p>Peggy decides to tell her the truth of some stories that they tell others. </p><p>Sharon sucks it up, and then suggests they get lunch. She knows her favorite food truck is around the corner. </p><p>Sharon likes Greek food. Peggy thinks that she may have found her new favorite person. </p><p>-</p><p>Sharon comes over more often. They don’t live too far away. Peggy will sometimes sneak out of the office early to pick up her favorite niece from school on Fridays and they have a sleepover. </p><p>They enjoy talking about history, what changes and what doesn’t, and Sharon’s coming around to the idea of breakfast tea. </p><p>-</p><p>On one of their weekend adventures, Peggy has to stop at the bank. </p><p>So does a group of men in masks who are conducting a robbery. Peggy’s pistol is safely hidden away in her purse, but Sharon’s scared. Her voice is shaky, although she isn’t crying. </p><p>“Follow me, it’s okay. Hold my hand,” Peggy says, eyeing the security system. She’s already pressed a remote that she’s carried everywhere with her. Agent Fury should be coming with back-up, and the police should also be arriving fairly soon. But Peggy knows how quickly something can go wrong. </p><p>Hell, she’s orchestrated a lot of wrong for certain benefits. </p><p>“Will it be okay?” Sharon whispers. </p><p>“Yes,” Peggy answers. </p><p>Here’s the thing that she’s learned about most bank robbers: if you have about two or three, they’re more focused on making sure they have a clear path to the door and they get the money they want. </p><p>So Peggy shoots and sets off the water sprinklers. </p><p>It’s enough confusion to run, take advantage of the confusion and the cursing to usher Sharon into an exit. </p><p>Sharon surprises her by taking hold of the vase on the center table and throwing it at the floor, and the water in the vase and from the ceiling causes the man running after them to trip and land on shards of ceramic and tile. </p><p>Peggy knows her Sharon will be a good agent. </p><p>Even if you don’t get rewarded with Baskin Robbins after successfully stopping a would-be-successful-criminal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>